July 1, 2015 NXT results
The July 1, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 18, 2015. Summary While the NXT Universe is counting down the days until Finn Bálor challenges Kevin Owens for the NXT Championship this Saturday, there was one last stop on the road to Tokyo: a monumental tag team main event featuring Bálor & Samoa Joe vs. Owens & Rhyno! Who would leave with the upper hand before the Tokyo title showdown? It was a clash of styles as old-timey grapplers Aiden English & Simon Gotch locked horns with a team that was more than ready to put their dukes up: the surly duo of Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder. The Vaudevillains used their unorthodox style to keep their rivals at bay, until Dawson caught Gotch with a right hand straight to the jaw. Dawson & Wilder pummeled Gotch in their corner, but the strongman was finally able to evade a double-team maneuver and tag in his partner. The fiery English brought the fight to Dawson & Wilder, taking on both brawlers himself. The Vaudevillains picked up the victory after hitting Wilder with the Whirling Dervish. Later, English & Gotch were spotted in NXT General Manager William Regal's office, arguing with Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady over who should be the next to challenge NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy. To stop the quarreling, Regal ruled that the two teams will face off in a No. 1 Contenders’ Match next week on WWE Network! NXT's Lone Wolf took on someone his own size this week in Tucker Knight. Despite looking evenly matched on paper, Knight could not stagger Baron Corbin, who ended the bout quickly. Corbin showed his impressive strength, hoisting the 315-pounder up for End of Days to win the match. Carmella defeated Emma shortly after her arrival in NXT last fall, but The Princess of Staten Island faced a different Emma on this week's show. Though Emma was ruthless throughout the match, Carmella persevered and looked to have her rival on the ropes. However, following her patented “Staten Island Shuffle,” Carmella charged right into Emma's clutches. Trapped in the Emma Lock, the bombshell was forced to tap out. Looking to reestablish himself in the NXT Championship picture, Tyler Breeze battled Tye Dillinger this week. Prince Pretty drew Dillinger into his clutches with his antics in the corner, but that only infuriated his opponent. Dillinger controlled the bout until Breeze connected with a reverse DDT. The selfie-snapping Superstar went on the offensive, eventually connecting with the Beauty Shot to notch another victory. Samoa Joe began the battle for his team, trading blows with the raging Rhyno. Though he was temporarily distracted by Owens, Joe succeeded in staggering The Man Beast before tagging in Bálor, who found himself backed into his rivals’ corner. Owens entered the battle, eager to show that Bálor would be no match for him on this night, and Saturday, when they square off for the NXT Championship in Tokyo. It looked as though Owens was well on his way to proving that, with Rhyno's help, as the two imposed their will on the No. 1 Contender. Samoa Joe finally got his hands on Owens later in the bout, but soon fell victim to the Pop-up Powerbomb. Left on his own, Bálor staggered Owens with a Pele kick, and then evaded a charging Rhyno, leaving Owens to feel the force of the Gore. The No. 1 Contender then dropkicked Rhyno into Owens, following up with the Coup de Grace on the NXT Champion, who he defeated to win the match! Bálor's victory marked the first time Owens has been defeated in NXT. Will Bálor be able to do it again and capture the title when he faces Kevin Owens this Saturday in Japan? Watch Brock Lesnar: Beast in the East Live from Tokyo this Saturday at 5:30 a.m. ET/2:30 a.m. PT on the award-winning WWE Network to find out! Results ; ; *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson (3:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Tucker Knight (0:50) *Emma (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Carmella (4:17) *Tyler Breeze defeated Tye Dillinger (2:45) *Finn Balor & Samoa Joe defeated Kevin Owens & Rhyno (9:30) Image Gallery NXT_285_Photo_001.jpg NXT_285_Photo_002.jpg NXT_285_Photo_003.jpg NXT_285_Photo_004.jpg NXT_285_Photo_005.jpg NXT_285_Photo_006.jpg NXT_285_Photo_007.jpg NXT_285_Photo_008.jpg NXT_285_Photo_009.jpg NXT_285_Photo_010.jpg NXT_285_Photo_011.jpg NXT_285_Photo_012.jpg NXT_285_Photo_013.jpg NXT_285_Photo_014.jpg NXT_285_Photo_015.jpg NXT_285_Photo_016.jpg NXT_285_Photo_017.jpg NXT_285_Photo_018.jpg NXT_285_Photo_019.jpg NXT_285_Photo_020.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #153 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #153 at WWE.com * NXT #285 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events